One Bad Day In the Periphery
by Maddog3060
Summary: A small merc company finds something they didn't bargin for... This is just a quickie, based upon a certain mission in MW2: Mercs. Warning: Bad language. Don't read if you don't know what cuss like a sailor means.


_Black Flats, Oberon IV_  
_Oberon Confederation  
__August 15th, 3049_

The airfield sat quiescently in the waning throes of a windstorm that had battered it for the last two hours. Hangers had been locked shut, and the barracks and control buildings had been shuttered up tight against one of the common storms that swept across the dry expanses of Oberon IV.

_That's right, stay fat and dumb_, thought the man who was observing the base from two kilometers away as he tweaked the sensor controls on his _Centurion_. The image being fed onto his cockpit's main monitor zoomed in a bit, and then resolved as the computer magnification corrected the lenses of the camera built into the 50-ton 'mechs' headcrest. This distinctive design feature was, in fact, the only portion of the 'mech to actually have a clear line of sight to the airbase, as the _Centurion_'s pilot had carefully nudged it out from behind the canyon wall that hid the rest of his 'mech and his lance from their enemy.

"How's it look up there, boss?" Came a familiar, female voice over the radio. The MechWarrior, one Richard McKenna, grinned a bit as he keyed a tight beam back to his second-in-command. "They're still buttoned up from the storm, Gracie. Looks like this'll be a milk run."

A derisive snort and an impatient sidestep from the lance's other medium 'mech - a 55-ton _Shadow Hawk_ – relayed Grace Fitz's opinion on the matter. "Yeah, milk run. That's why the Rasalhaguans, hired a merc lance to take out an airfield that could be assaulted with a company of jump infantry."

"Lookit the bright side, Grace," came the voice the pilot who commanded the unit's _Commando_. "Their mistake is our gain."

"Or we're about to wander into a trap," said the pilot of the final 'mech in the unit, a _Panther_. "This smells like _kincha_ left in the sun for two days."

"Enough," McKenna said in a stern voice, and the chatter died instantly. "We have a job. It's a rather simple job: take out one of Redjack Ryan's airfields to secure the main drop of a Kungsarmee company, then we get out. If we do this, we get paid. End, of, discussion."

A series of quiet 'yes sirs' came back over the channel, and McKenna breathed a small sigh of relief. _Assholes are too jumpy,_ he thought, trying to dismiss his irritation. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _It feels like someone's walking over my grave… In a Battlemech._

Again, he shook his head, more violently this time. _Stop it, dumbass. You've got a job to do. This isn't Proserpina, things aren't going to go to Hell as soon as you move._ He sighed then, though he was careful to keep it below the threshold that would activate his microphone. _But why do I have the same feeling of doom?_

A sudden beeping came from the command console, causing McKenna to start a bit. He stifled an urge to growl in frustration, and instead took a moment to compose himself. "All right, people, it's go time," he said over the radio as he pulled his _Centurion_ upright from the half-bent stance that he had used to poke the sensor array around the wall of the canyon his lance had used to approach the base. Taking a deep breath, McKenna willed away the sudden dizziness that came from changing his position so fast. _Even though sitting upright is the_ normal _thing to do_, he thought as he pushed his throttle forward. The _Centurion_ lurched forward and, under his guiding hand, moved smoothly from behind the canyon wall.

Behind him, McKenna saw the other three 'mechs of his small mercenary command follow his lead, and he pushed the throttle all the way forward. In only a few meters, his 50-ton 'mech reached its top speed of 64.8 kilometers per hour, and he leaned the torso forward a bit to fight the still considerable winds from the dying storm. His three subordinates followed suit, though the faster _Shadow Hawk_ and _Commando_ simply kept pace as the lance crossed the barren salt flats.

Their appearance did not go unnoticed, and soon the directional microphones on the _Centurion_ caught the unmistakable sound of raid sirens blaring. McKenna heard these and saw men begin to run from the base's barracks for the gun emplacements at the edge of the field. Some split off and ran for the hangers instead.

This latter group made McKenna feel a twinge of fear, as he realized their purpose. Then he felt a pang of regret, as well, as he glanced over to the _Commando_ riding on his left flank. "Jimmy, some of them are runnin' for the fighters. Take them out."

"Yes sir," Jimmy replied, and soon his 25-ton 'mech was racing ahead of the lance at its full speed of over 97 km/h. Angling off, he headed in a beeline for the hangers.

Seeing the first manned weapons emplacements begin to track his comrade, McKenna dropped the targeting crosshairs for his long-range missiles over the nearest of them. Although the computer refused to give him a full lock, Richard jiggled the reticule to center over the center of the medium laser emplacement, and he fired.

Fire blossomed from the left breast of the _Centurion_, and a half-score of missiles leapt up and out, flying in a low arc before they fell upon the laser turret. Large explosions ripped through the light armor plating, and soon, the small turret was a smoldering ruin.

Another flight of missiles from off to Richard's left showed that Fitz had also moved within range. Her flight reached out to batter a cobbled together SRM launcher, and the explosions of the LRM warheads were soon overwhelmed by the sympathetic detonation of the short-range missiles stored at the site.

Richard smiled a bit then, though it was not the friendly sort of smile. Rather, it was a predatory grin, and he felt a thrill from memory as Jimmy's _Commando_ raced in between the two emplacements that had been smashed. _Go get 'em Jimmy_.

The sudden alarm of a targeting lock on his 'mech startled McKenna, but his reflexes, toned from years of experience, allowed him to react instantly, and he jerked his 'mech to a halt, leaning the torso back as he did to use the 'mech's center of gravity against its momentum.

The maneuver proved to be fortuitous, as a flight of LRMs raced past the _Centurion_, missing it by scant meters as the missiles lost their lock and went to crash into the desert beyond. Turning the 'mech around, Richard saw that his lance's target wasn't so undefended after all. "_Valkyrie_ on the right flank!" He called out as the 30-ton 'mech brought itself out fully from behind another hanger. _The bastards must've been hiding it in the hanger with their fighters._

Heedless of its previous miss, the bandit MechWarrior stood his 'mech still and let loose another barrage of missiles, confident that he was outside of the firing arc of the _Centurion_'s own LRMs and beyond the range of the Luxor autocannon the 50-ton 'mech usually carried.

McKenna grinned, however, as he brought up the right arm and triggered the PPC that he had replaced the autocannon with years ago. The charging coils took a second to discharge, which allowed half the _Valkyrie_'s missiles to slam into the arm and leg, taking some armor with them as they exploded.

Then the PPC fired, and the azure beam reached for the offending light 'mech in the same manner a drowning man would grasp for a life vest. The coruscating beam slammed into the light 'mech's center torso, ripping and melting armor off in sheets, leaving the section with only a thin shell.

Startled by the attack, the bandit MechWarrior turned his 'mech and ignited his jump jets, and he leapt the small design up and over the hanger that he had used for cover. Richard watched him go, and he scanned the area to check on his lancemates' disposition.

The _Commando_ had by now reached the hanger that most of the pilots had ran for, and Jimmy used his 'mech's arms and considerable strength to rip open the main doors. As soon as they parted, he fired his 'mech's belly-mounted SRM rack, and the backlight from their short flight and detonations made the light 'mech appear like a man in a rave.

Meanwhile, Fitz's _Shadow Hawk_ raced past where McKenna had stopped, and she fired her SRMs and Medium laser towards another weapons emplacement, this one a class-five cannon mounted as a field gun. However, the crew had only reached their gun when the laser melted the barrel, and the SRMs slammed into the ammo, causing a chain reaction that obliterated the area.

Off to his right, Richard saw the lance's _Panther_ angle to the right before its pilot, Gregory, fired the PPC towards the troop barracks. The cerulean beam cut through the concrete building like a scalpel through flesh, and fully half of the structure collapsed as the superheated building material ruptured.

McKenna took in a quick breath and stifled the feelings of sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. _Men shouldn't have to die that way, annihilated in bed by a force they can't fight even if they were wide awake… But damnit, this is combat, and they picked the wrong side_. Begrudgingly, he turned his 'mech towards the hanger that the enemy_ Valkyrie_ had hidden behind. Leaning the _Centurion_ forward, Richard put it into a run and angled for the main doors that lead to the tarmac. _Let's see what's behind door number two_.

Moving at full speed, the _Centurion_ smashed through the main doors, and the sudden darkness of the hanger bay made McKenna draw his 'mech up short. However, he soon saw that the far side of the hanger had its own doors, and these were open, showing the _Valkyrie_ and an equally dangerous _Javelin_ standing there.

_Only two 'mechs?_ Richard asked himself incredulously. Although most MechWarriors would have paused to consider their options, he again pushed his 'mech forward and stabbed the arm-mounted PPC towards the _Javelin_. _He's shorter range, and therefore more dangerous to me_. With that thought, Richard fired both his PPC and the _Centurion_'s chest-mounted medium laser.

The PPC lashed into the _Javelin_'s right torso, and streamers of molten armor splashed off of the 30-ton design, denuding the section of protection. Its fury unspent, the particle beam sliced into the structure of the 'mech and ate at the skeleton that held the arm on.

Then the medium laser slashed out, its emerald beam stabbing into the _Javelin_'s right arm, sending yet more armor to pour off, though the fury wasn't enough to breech the protection there. However, it startled the enemy pilot enough that his return salvo of twelve SRMs was spread wide, and only three of the missiles slammed into the left torso and arm of the _Centurion_.

The _Valkyrie_ also responded, and the medium laser that replaced its right hand lashed out and melted armor over Richard's right chest. However, the armor held, and the mercenary MechWarrior continued his 'mech's run, despite the heat warnings that had blared to life when he had used his PPC and laser together.

The _Javelin_ pilot, thinking that the mercenary would stop or back off, missed with one of his SRM racks. Of the other, four missiles hit, and they savaged the armor over the _Centurion_'s right arm and left torso. In response, Richard fired his medium laser again, though he withheld his PPC due to the heat and closing distance.

The laser shot, however, proved true, and it ripped into the already-savaged right torso on the light 'mech. Slicing deeper into the exposed skeleton, the flaring beam managed to hit the SRMs stored there, and the heat set off the explosive propellant and warheads. Within seconds, a firecracker-like string of explosions ripped the _Javelin_ in half, and Richard had to swing his 'mech to his right to avoid being caught up in the blast.

The _Valkyrie_ pilot, apparently, had had enough. Seeing his comrade explode spectacularly, he turned the 'mech and again ignited its jump jets, disappearing from McKenna's view as it moved beyond the hanger doors.

However, the mercenary had kept his 'mech in a full run, and soon he burst through the opening to find himself on the outside once again. Turning his 'mech's head to the left, he saw the bandit _Valkyrie_ land a hundred fifty meters away, before it tilted into a flat out run.

"Gracie, the _Valk_'s makin' a run for it," Richard called out as he turned his 'mech to pursue. "I need you to help me take him out before he can warn his buddies in Hammerfest."

"No prob, bossman," the _Shadow Hawk_ pilot replied. Even as McKenna sighted his crosshairs over the retreating light 'mech, a cluster of five LRMs slammed into it from the opposite side of the hanger he stood by, ripping off armor from the 'mech's left arm. Then a stream of autocannon shells slammed into the same arm, and the shells managed to complete the devastation begun by the missiles as they tore off the last armor and then ripped the forearm off at the elbow.

Again bearing a feral grin, McKenna achieved a lock with his own missiles, and he fired. The stream of launching LRMs dropped about five kilometers off of his speed, but they made up for it by slamming straight into the enemy 'mech's back, five of them tearing through the left rear torso to eat up the skeleton and ripping apart a heat sink. Another four slammed into the rear centerline armor, completely denuding it of all protection.

"Time to die," McKenna snarled as he triggered his PPC. Heat alarms blared and his 'mech became sluggish, but he didn't care, as the beam reached out to slam into the center of the _Valkyrie_'s back. The devastating power of the particle stream was more than the light 'mech's internal structure could bear, and it melted away completely in under the beam's hellish caress. Bereft of support, the upper chest and head of the _Valkyrie_ fell down and smashed into the fusion reactor, destroying the casing and releasing the captive star held within.

Although wincing against the sudden glare of the explosive demise of the bandit 'mech, Richard slowed the _Centurion_ to a stop and jerked left out of habit to avoid being spitted on someone's crosshairs. However, no attack came, for which he was grateful. _It's bad enough being roasted by the heat,_ he thought as rivers of sweat poured down his body. _I certainly don't need to be shot at_.

McKenna then took a few seconds to check his sensor display, and he was relieved to see only the three icons of his lancemates on the screen. "Everyone, check in," he said as he stood his 'mech still so that its heat sinks could continue to bring the interior temperature down.

"Hellraider Three here," came the voice of Gregory. "All of the barracks are destroyed, as is the control tower."

"Four here," Jimmy spoke up next. "The left side hanger is clear of hostiles, thought it's a bit messy. None of the aerojocks got to their fighters."

"Two reporting. The opposition is down and the base defenses are suppressed," Fitz added in. McKenna walked around the corner of the hanger then, and he saw that his lance mates had assembled on the tarmac that ran between the two hangers and the airstrip between them. Beyond the three 'mechs, he could see rising columns of smoke coming from destroyed emplacements and burning barracks, though a light gray smoke billowed out from the hanger that Jimmy's _Commando_ had ravaged.

Walking his _Centurion_ up to his team, McKenna turned his microphone off long enough to let out a large sigh of relief. Then he turned it back and cleared his throat. "Okay, people, looks like we did good. Let's head back to the dropship and get out of here," he said as he panned his 'mech's head around. _The better to record that our mission is finished_, Richard thought, knowing full well that their employers would want proof.

Just then, the _Centurion_'s sensors painted a new target on the HUD. Turning his 'mech to face the contact, Richard realized that it had appeared in the same canyon his lance had used to approach the airbase.

"Who the Hell is that?" Gregory asked as he and the other lance members turned their 'mechs around as well. "I thought we weren't going to get any backup on this mission."

"We aren't," McKenna said in a voice devoid of emotion as he saw another four contacts appear on the screen. Looking through the HUD, he gazed across the expanse that his lance had roared through not a few minutes ago to sight the designs visually. "Those aren't Royal Kungsarmee colors, and they sure as Hell aren't from the _Hellfire_."

A new light burned to life on McKenna's console then, indicating an incoming broadband, all-frequencies transmission. Pressing a button, he heard a strong, man's voice speak. "I am Star Commander Oscar, of the Fifteenth Wolf Battle Cluster. You bandits are ordered to stand down and surrender your 'mechs."

"Who the Hell is this loser?" Fitz asked incredulously as the unknown mechs began to slowly stalk forward. Jimmy followed up with another comment. "Let's just frag 'em."

"Hold up, people," McKenna said to his lance. "These guys think we're part of Ryan's forces. Lemme just explain things to him and we'll see what happens," he said calmly, though his heart started to beat like a jackhammer. _I don't recognize those designs_, he thought, and then felt a bit of worry as his computer's warbook program reported that it couldn't find a match either. "Whoever these guys are, let's not try to make 'em enemies before we know if they are or not."

"As you say, boss," Fitz replied. "Just make it snappy, 'cuz I'm getting target locks on my metal ass."

Even as she spoke, McKenna heard his computer report the same, and he took in a deep, calming breath. _Standard ops, Richard; get dialed in just in case of surprises, and then negotiate._ Once he had control of his emotions, he opened a broadband channel of his own. "I am Richard McKenna, owner and commander of the Hellraiders mercenary company. I think you have us confused with the people normally living here. As you can see," he waved his _Centurion_'s left arm towards the burning barracks and control tower. "We've been cleaning up their little nest of banditry."

The unknown 'mechs stopped then, about halfway between the airfield and the canyon. "If what you say is true, then we appreciate the fact that you cleansed the filth. However," the man's voice dropped to a growl then. "If you are mercenaries, then you are lacking honor."

McKenna felt a burning run up the back of his head. "Lack honor?" He asked incredulously, despite the flashing of a light indicating that Fitz was trying to contact him privately. _Not this time, Gracie_, Richard thought, knowing that his second-in-command was trying to head off his infamous temper.

Keying his radio again, Richard let out a venom-laden reply. "You listen here, you backwater, inbred dirt-farmers," he began. "I don't know who you are, or what you call 'honor,' but lemme tell you to take you ideal and shove it up your waste hole 'til it presses against the back of your teeth!" He took only a split second to catch his breath before going on. "Now, what we do may not be the big, chivalrous battle between equal opponents, but it's necessary.

"And why is it necessary?" Richard went on, laying scorn into his voice. "Because of morons like you, who think that just 'cuz you ride around in a walking tank that you're some sort of knight from the ancient Terra. Well, you're not. You're a bunch of wanna-bees who stalk around the ass end of the universe, makin' all sorts of claims to honor while the Inner Sphere burns around you. As far as I'm concerned, every one of you conceited bastards can go straight to Hell! And take your half-assed idealism with you, 'cuz the real world don't need that shit!"

"You insolent cur!" The mysterious stranger bellowed. "I was going to let you live, albeit as a laborer caste toilet cleaner, but now you will feel the wrath of Clan Wolf!" With that, the 'mech in the center of the formation lowered its left arm and fired a particle cannon towards Richard's _Centurion_.

However, Richard had another surprise up his 'mech's modified sleeve. Even as the enemy commander brought his 'mech's arm up, the mercenary hit the extra set of pedals that had been retrofitted into his cockpit, and his 50-ton ride lurched into the air atop four leg-mounted jump jets. Thus, the enemy attack fired low, and the beam ripped through empty air before it slammed into a hanger.

"Hellraiders, punch through!" McKenna called to his lancemates through gritted teeth as he guided his war machine closer to the enemy ranks. His 'mech landed 120 meters from its last position, and within a split second, Richard aimed and fired his LRM rack. A cloud of missiles leapt from his 'mech's chest and raced forward, slamming into the lead 'mech and tearing two long gouges in its left and right torsos.

Behind him, Gregory also hit his 'mech's jump jets, and he soared out and towards what appeared to be a lighter 'mech in the enemy group. At the apex of his arc, he fired, and his PPC scoured all the armor from the light 'mech's left leg and then began to eat away at the bone, melting the lower actuator in the bird-legged 'mech in the process.

The new 'mech lashed back, however, and Richard blinked in surprise as he saw a stream of autocannon shells and the beam of a large laser rip out from either arm of the unknown 'mech. _How can a light 'mech carry two such heavy weapon systems?_ The mercenary commander asked himself as the cannon shells ripped into the _Panther_'s left arm, while the large laser melted a slew of armor from its right breast.

Meanwhile, on the right, the Hellraider _Shadow Hawk_ lashed into a near duplicate of the 'mech that Gregory had attacked, though this version held a massive weapon in its right arm that marked it as some sort of variant. This weapon fired first in an actinic flash, and a silvery blur raced from the barrel to slam into Fitz's center torso.

"Holy Hell!" Fitz exclaimed over the radio, but he didn't elaborate, as she returned fire, sending a stream of autocannon shells from her torso-mounted cannon to rip into the enemy's left flank. A barrage of LRMs followed this up, but the impact of the strange new weapon threw off her aim enough that the missiles flew wide.

Seeing that Jimmy's _Commando_ needed time to close, Richard threw his 'mech into a forward run, and he brought up his particle cannon to bear on the mech that he had first attacked. _Time to see who's better with a PPC, asshole_, he thought as he pulled the trigger. A split second later, the azure beam sliced into the enemy 'mech's center torso, ripping off sheets of armor and sending chunks of semi-molten metal flying off on plasma streamers.

It wasn't enough, however, to bring down the enemy, and the unknown design dashed towards McKenna's mech at a speed that astounded him. _He has a PPC, enough armor to deflect two heavy weapons attacks, _and_ race at 120+ km/h? Who the Hell are these guys?_

Richard didn't have much time to dwell, however, as the enemy pilot lashed out with his own PPC. The counterpart to the _Centurio_n's arm-mounted cannon ripped into the left leg armor, ripping most of it away in a flash. Then a pair of SRMs lashed out from its other arm, and they both slammed into the mercenary 'mech, one to each arm.

Shaking heavily from the impact, McKenna felt his mouth go dry as his battlecomputer reported that the enemy attack had nearly stripped his left of all of its armor. _How the Hell? I have more than enough armor to block two PPC blasts, even _with _the damage that _Valkyrie_ gave it._ Again, the feeling of doom came over the mercenary, but he forced it back as he checked on his lance mates.

Gregory's _Panther_, moving far more nimbly than its blocky appearance suggested, pirouetted past another stream of laser fire and autocannon shells, though a cluster of four SRMs from his opponent slammed into his 'mech's chest. In reply, Gregory sent his own SRMs sailing into the unknown design. Three hit, one hitting each on the enemy's left arm, right torso, and one capitalized on the damage done to its left leg, and the light 'mech shuddered.

Fitz, meanwhile, lashed out again and her own target, adding in SRMs and her arm-mounted laser to her salvo as the range closed between the two 'mech units. He laser melted a nasty scar along the barrel of the massive weapon in the light 'mech's right arm, and her autocannon capitalized on it by slamming the last of the armor off and beginning to blast into the supports and smashing the weapon's inner mechanisms to bits. Her SRMs, at their maximum range, missed, but the LRMs arched in and slammed a blow to the light 'mech's head.

The enemy, meanwhile, had fired his heavy weapon prior to having it destroyed, and another silvery blur reached out and tore a huge gash in the _Shadow Hawk_'s right leg, stripping the limb of nearly all of its armor. Two medium lasers reached out from the other arm, one slashing into the mercenary 'mech's left torso, while the other slashed protection from the right arm.

However, the heavy weapon, damaged heavily, detonated in spectacular flash. Within seconds, the light 'mech was lying on its side, its right arm completely gone, and its pilot apparently unconscious.

During this time, one of the two unengaged enemy 'mechs had jumped up and over McKenna's 'mech, though to his surprise, it ignored the prospect of going for his back, and instead attacked Jimmy's _Commando_. Two strings of missiles reached out and battered the Lyran-designed light 'mech, covering it in a wave of explosions.

Jimmy, however, held his 'mech steady and returned the favor. His modified 'mech lashed out with three medium lasers, hitting with two of them. One scythed armor off of the newcomer 'mech's left arm, cutting through the thin protection and eating into the myomer muscles beneath. The other ripped into the enemy 'mech's right leg, totally denuding it of protection. Then the mercenary MechWarrior fired his SRMs, and five of the six missiles slammed into his opponent, two tearing armor off of its center torso, one slamming into its right arm, and the other two tearing into its unprotected left arm. The latter strike blasted the arm off from the shoulder, and a series of explosions followed the limb's impact on the ground told of its missile ammo detonating.

Gritting his teeth, McKenna hit his jets again, and he jumped up and over his personal foe as the latter raced towards him. The enemy 'mech proved nimble, however, and it managed to pull itself to a stop and turn to face the mercenary as he landed.

Sneering in anger, Richard aimed his PPC and fired, sending another coruscating beam to strip his enemy's left flank of all of its protection. Already bereft of some armor from the earlier missile strike, the section was soon opened up by the PPC, and McKenna watched the last of the beam rip through internal supports. Deciding to forego heat restraint, Richard triggered his medium laser, and the emerald beam stabbed into the left leg of his opponent, slashing armor away but doing no major damage.

His enemy, meanwhile, returned fire, sending his PPC to slam into the _Centurion_'s left torso, where it ripped away the last armor protection and then began to eat at the internal skeleton. A small laser ripped out from a bump underneath the unknown 'mech's PPC, and it slashed more protection off of Richard's right arm. Strangely enough, the SRMs didn't fire, but McKenna gave a prayer of thank s that they didn't.

_Time to end this_, McKenna thought as he dashed his 'mech forward. The enemy pilot, apparently not expecting the sudden run, didn't move his 'mech, and instead tried to fire again, but missed as he overshot the incoming _Centurion_. Richard, however, fired his medium laser again, and the beam slashed into the protection over the medium 'mech's torso, melting more of the sheets away.

A part of Richard's mind wondered why his opponent just stood there, but the rest of him didn't care, as he reached point-blank range and cocked his 'mech's left arm back. Aiming carefully, he pushed the now-balled fist forward and into the center torso of the enemy 'mech.

Armor pulverized underneath the crashing blow, and soon gave way as McKenna continued to push the arm in. Once his arm stopped moving forward, he opened the fist and then twisted it a bit before closing it and yanking the limb back out. Wires and chunks of small metal braces dangled from the _Centurion_'s fist, but Richard didn't stop there, as the movement of his left arm had managed to twist the right arm up and to the side to balance it. Now that the left was free, Richard brought the right down, and the barrel of the PPC slammed into the weakened left torso of the enemy, crushing structural members and ripping into engine shielding.

This last surprised McKenna, as he only expected an engine to be in a 'mech's center torso. However, he didn't dwell on it, as the sudden light of escaping plasma made him react. Hitting his jump jets, he lurched his 'mech back and landed just far enough away to not be gripped in the enemy 'mech's explosion. A sudden silence fell then, and Richard turned his 'mech around to survey the battlefield.

Off to his left, Gregory's _Panther_ limped from where armor had fused its left knee, but his opponent was down, and he was still alive, despite the near-hopeless state of his armor. To McKenna's right, Fitz's _Shadow Hawk_ traded salvos with the fifth and final member of the enemy lance, and Jimmy's _Commando_, it's own foe lying on the ground, added in its own mix of SRMs and lasers. As a result, the fifth 'mech collapsed underneath the overwhelming fire, though its pilot, unlike the others, managed to eject.

Breathing heavily, Richard opened a channel to his lance. "Status, people!" He snapped out.

"Two here, my armor's torn to hell and gone over half my 'mech, but I'm fully operation," Fitz said as she walked towards her first kill and kicked its head in as it started to show signs of life. The crunch of metal and ferroglass underscored the next MechWarrior's report. "Four here. My armor's banged up, but I'm still green.

"Three here, sir. I've got a locked actuator, and I'm pretty much open season to a guy with a crossbow," Gregory said as he limped over. "Who the hell were these people?"

"I don't know, but that asshole I tangled with ripped me left side almost naked," Richard said as he fought with his emotions. "I think it's time we got the fuck off this piece of shit rock."

"I got no complaints to that order, sir," Fitz said, and she pointed towards the canyon they and their recent enemies had come through. "Let's get back to the _Hellfire_."

"Damn straight," McKenna said as he started off. "Greg, how fast can you limp that thing along?"

"About thirty kph," Gregory replied as he followed McKenna. "Maybe forty, forty-five if I need to push it."

"Well, let's hope you won't have to," Richard said as he saw Fitz and Jimmy fall into line. "Everyone keep your eyes open. Let's move out."

* * *

The march through the canyons had been a long one, but as the battered lance approached their vintage _Confederate_-class dropship, McKenna finally allowed himself to relax a bit. _If there was gonna be any pursuit, it would have been during the first hour_, he thought as he lead the way towards the widening in the canyon where the _Hellfire_'s captain had grounded. _At least, that's how I'd do it. Doesn't pay to spend two weeks scouring a series of canyons for one itty-bitty 'mech lance, now does it?_ At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Rounding the last bend, McKenna allowed himself to feel relieved, as he saw the gray dropship sitting where his lance had left it. "Looks like we're home free, boys," Richard said as he turned back and waved his lancemates on with his 'mech's left hand.

"Not quite, freebirth," another, unfamiliar male voice came in over the lance's frequency. At the same time, his computer blared out a warning alarm as his sensors detected nearly a dozen contacts coming out from behind the _Hellfire_. Snapping his 'mech back around, Richard felt his eyes grow wide as he saw ten unknown mech designs appear from either side of the dropship.

"I must admit, when I had heard that the scout star we had sent out was destroyed, I did not think that the lance that came from this ship could have done it," the voice continued, and a wave from a bird-legged 'mech in the lead confirmed who it belonged to. "However, from the damage on your 'mechs, I see that our Star Colonel was right in his supposition."

McKenna felt his stomach turn to ice as she saw the enemy 'mechs line up between his lance and the ship. His lance mates mirrored the move, and they lined up on either side of their commander, though from the way they moved, they were clearly nervous. _You have to keep it together man, if only for them_, Richard thought as he swallowed past a dry throat and cleared his throat. "So… I don't think we've been properly introduced," he began cautiously. "I'm Richard McKenna, of-"

"Of a mercenary company called the 'Hellraiders,' yes," the voice said, placing scorn upon the word 'mercenary.' "Your dropship's computers were most helpful. Even more than the crew, though they did not hesitate to surrender when it became apparent who their betters are."

McKenna stifled a cutting remark, and instead, he forced himself to speak calmly. "So, who are you, and what do you want with us?"

The bird-legged 'mech – _Looks like the bastard spawn of a _Catapult _and a _Marauder, McKenna observed - opened its arms wide. "I am Star Captain Tanner, commander of Beta Trinary of the Fifteenth Wolf Battle Cluster. We have come to claim this planet for Clan Wolf, and you, freebirth, are to be included in the conquest."

"Oh, really?" McKenna asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "And what sort of twisted logic makes you think that we are to be included with a planet that we don't live on?" While he was talking, Richard carefully moved the left hand of his 'mech a bit, making a certain signal that he hoped his lance would pick up.

"It is quite simple, really," the man, Tanner, replied as he walked his 'mech forward a bit. "You were already on planet when we made out batchall. Therefore, you shall be taken as isorla when we finish the extermination of the bandit caste that resides here."

Frowning at the unfamiliar words in the man's otherwise perfect English, Richard shifted his 'mech's feet a bit. "I'm afraid I don't understand, What is 'isorla?'" He asked, though his attention was more on his lance mates.

"It is simple. You will become the property of Clan Wolf, and you will further serve the Clan as we begin our campaign against the Inner Sphere."

The man's confident tone sent a chill down McKenna's spine. _He makes it sound as if there's no chance they can lose_. He took a breath then, and twitched his 'mech's arm a bit. "Well, you know what I have to say to that?" He asked.

"No, I do not," the enemy commander replied in an amused tone. "Perhaps you could enlighten me later. Right now, you should shut down your 'mechs." At this last, his voice turned dead serious.

"Too bad," McKenna replied flippantly, then he fired his LRMs in a wide spread towards the line of enemy 'mechs. They didn't do much damage to those they hit, but Richard didn't care, as he and his lance turned around to race back down the canyon they had come through.

The enemy return fire that came after them was poorly aimed and so missed, but McKenna felt an icy ball form in his stomach as he saw the sheer volume turn part of the canyon wall into blasted shards. "Okay everyone, time to haul ass," he said as he ran for one of the smaller side canyons.

However, from his selected destination and other canyon mouths came several clusters of infantry. _At least, I think they're infantry_, Richard thought as he saw them register on magscan. "Look sharp people! PBIs on the flanks!"

"I got 'em," Jimmy replied as he ran past the others. Coming closer to the enemy, he slowed down and brought up his 'mech's arms and triggered the lasers within. The emerald beams lanced out and skewered two of the enemy soldiers, sending them cart wheeling back.

Unfortunately, though, the enemy was not without surprises. From the other three soldiers in the group of five came a flurry of SRMs, and the missiles ripped into Jimmy's _Commando_ with savage force. Then, to Richard's amazement, the two troopers who had been hit with lasers got back up and added in their own SRMs, just before all five fired lasers to capitalize on the damage.

The 25-ton _Commando_ reeled from the damage as its gyro was thrown out of whack. Jimmy, surprised at the unexpected force of the infantry's assault, wasn't prepared, and he couldn't keep the 'mech from falling to the ground, causing more damage.

Around him, McKenna saw the other infantry move forward, using jump jets to close with their prey. Swinging his PPC into line with one, he fired, and managed to score a direct hit. Then he froze in amazement as the infantryman got back up, despite the fact that his armor was a smoldering ruin. He even returned fire with his own SRMs, and Richard began to feel the impacts across his 'mech's armor.

"Help!" The panicked yell came from Gregory, and Richard turned his 'mech's head to see that five of the soldiers had managed to catch up with the wounded _Panther_. The soldiers hadn't even stopped to trade fire, abut instead they had leapt onto the 35-ton 'mech and began to use some sort of claw on their arms to rip the last armor plating from it. Once the insides were exposed, the mysterious soldiers then aimed their lasers into the open patches and fired, filling the holes with destructive energy.

Glancing over at Fitz, McKenna was briefly relieved to see her 'mech untouched by the enemy. "Gracie, cover Jimmy while he gets up," Richard said as he pushed his throttle forward and angled for the _Panther_. "I'm goin' ta help Greg."

"Copy that, bossman," Fitz replied as she sent a full salvo from every one of her weapons into an untouched group of enemy infantry, scattering them with explosions and hitting them with laser fire. Richard, meanwhile, turned his attention to the little creatures crawling over the _Panther_. Aiming carefully, he fired a medium laser and shot one of the soldiers off before he stepped in close, picked one off with his 'mech's left hand, and then squeezed. The top of the armor flew off after a second, and a mix of red and black followed the piece of metal.

"Eeew," McKenna couldn't help saying before he dropped the dead trooper and then reached out for another. However, the small soldiers had realized the threat he posed, and they began to move to the opposite side of the _Panther_.

Gregory, however, had seen what McKenna had done, and he quickly used both of his 'mech's hands to pry off and squeeze to death two more soldiers. The last trooper tried to avoid this, but he moved to within sight of Richard's 'mech, and the mercenary command picked him off with a laser blast.

Just then, a slew of missiles and lasers slammed into the rear of the _Centurion_, and McKenna had to fight his own gyros to keep the war machine upright. Turning the 'mech around, he saw that the group of infantry he had fired on first was still closing, though unlike their comrades who had swarmed Gregory, they were keeping their distance.

_Just fine by me,_ Richard thought darkly as he opened up with his PPC and medium laser, vaporizing the soldier he had hit before and skewering another with amplified light. He then spared a glance off to his right, and he saw Jimmy's _Commando_ stand up, despite the fact that it had its own infestation of soldiers ripping at it. Fitz, however, was mirroring her commander by shooting them off with her medium laser or by grabbing them with her left hand and then tossing them into the walls of the canyon.

The alarm of multiple target locks blared to life again, and Richard turned to see that the first of the enemy 'mechs had caught up, lead by their commander in his odd, but heavy, 'mech.

Feeling his mouth go dry, McKenna had a sudden feeling of peace. "Gracie, Gregory, Jimmy… All of you run, now," he said as he strode forward, towards the enemy and raised his PPC. "I'll hold 'em off for as long as I can."

"Don't you be a fucking hero!" Fitz called out, though the distraction in her voice as she fought off more of the strange troopers robbed it of strength.

"Damnit, run!" Richard called out as he fired towards the commander's 'mech. Ignoring any consideration for his heat levels; he triggered both of his long-ranged weapons.

The PPC lashed out first, and it tore a nasty gash on the left side of the strange 'mech, though it didn't punch through. _Why am I not surprised?_ Novak asked himself sarcastically as his LRMs launched out and slammed the incoming 'mech with a half-dozen explosions.

Mocking laughter was the only reply from the enemy 'mech. "So, the whelp knows how to fight after all," Tanner said, his voice a mix of amusement and savage satisfaction. "This will be enjoyable."

Richard didn't reply with words. Instead, he just fired his PPC again, scoring more armor off of the enemy 'mech's leg, but doing no critical damage. His LRM swarm passed over its target, unfortunately, as Tanner moved his surprisingly speedy 'mech to the left.

Snarling in rage, Richard reached out to where another trooper had latched onto Gregory's _Panther_, grabbed the offending soldier in the _Centurion_'s fist, and then threw him towards Tanner.

The soldier, apparently stunned a bit, could do nothing as he slammed into the cockpit buried in the nose of Tanner's 'mech. Richard could see the canopy fracture under the strain of the impact as the soldier's body bounced away, and he grinned as Tanner flinched his 'mech at the unusual attack.

"Come and get some!" McKenna growled over the radio, and he hit his 'mech's jump jets, angling in a low arc towards the enemy commander. At the apex of his flight, he triggered his LRMs and sent a hail of missiles to crush more armor off of his enemy's left arm and side.

Tanner, however, recovered quickly and he swiveled his 'mech's torso to follow the _Centurion_. With a display of raw power, he triggered a flurry of lasers, two heavy, and three medium, from his 'mech's arms and torso.

Both of the arm-mounted medium lasers cored into the armor protecting the heart of his 'mech, melting sheets of armor and sending molten rivulets down the torso. One of the large lasers followed this strike up, and it pared away the last of the armor over the center torso.

The second large laser, meanwhile, slammed into the left leg, where it sliced into the lightly protected limb, severing muscles and nearly amputating it. Finally, the medium laser in the torso, stuttering in a pattern that McKenna didn't recognize, sent a dozen laser bolts into his 'mech's left chest, where it destroyed the LRM rack.

_Shit!_ Richard cursed mentally as he twisted his 'mech around to the left. Or rather, he tried to, as his damaged left leg refused to work right. The elegant move he had planned turned into a drunken stumble, and only his piloting skill kept the medium 'mech from falling over. Looking out through his canopy, he saw the arms of Tanner's 'mech rise up to aim directly at his cockpit, and he sighed. S_o this is how it ends…_

However, a sudden wave of firepower slammed into the bird-legged 'mech. Autocannon shells, laser strikes, a particle cannon blast, and waves of missiles ripped into Tanner's ride, and the sheer volume made him stagger back. Reacting to the sudden opening, McKenna added his medium laser and PPC to the mix. Their effect was telling, and the force of so many impacts and so much armor being lost threw Tanner's gyros hopelessly out of alignment. With an unceremonious thud, the oddly designed 'mech fell forward to the ground.

"They've broken zellbrigen!" Tanner's voice blared out, dashing Richard's hopes that the damaged cockpit had been smashed in the fall. "The barbarians deserve no quarter! Attack!"

Scarcely had he recognized these words when McKenna felt his 'mech shudder and sway as if it were a leaf caught in a tornado. Waves of damage built up, and the _Centurion_ buckled over. Then, with a loud series of explosions, the faceplate of Richard's 'mech blew out, and his ejection seat hurled him up and away from the doomed 'mech.

Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Richard could only watch as his seat angle up and away from the burning pile or wreckage that was his 'mech. Below, he saw the other members of his lance meet a similar fate, as one by one, the enemy turned their full power on the battered mercenaries and reduced their 'mechs to scrap.

"Oh my God," was all he could say.


End file.
